nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Noble City Times/Archives/2 Two
Lovian economy not fully recovered :DECEMBER 22, NOBLE CITY – Lovia might not have suffered a great deal in the major financial and economic crisis following 2008, our economy has been in a slump lately. Especially since King Dimitri and many prominent Lovians, including the so-called Old Five, left in August 2008. :Statistics show a small growth in certain business sectors since early November 2009. The predominant railway sector did rather well, and (green) energy is up again. Tourism has good cards for 2010. Nevertheless, our economy is in urgent need of a serious update and new investments. :Some even argue the Lovian government should make providing basic services its own duty. Socialists and progressives, mainly aligned with the Progressive Democrats, are willing to work on government-provided energy as of February 2010. More libertarian-liberal policymakers ignore such proposals and believe the free market will stand up again if we make private entrepreneurship more attracting. Controversial “communists” pose Constitutional questions :DECEMBER 22, NOBLE CITY – MOTC Candidate August Magnus Donia of the Lovian Communist Party has been in the media a lot recently, and not just for dull election interviews. The LCP is a minor party controlled by the Donia Clan and is a great cause for concern in Lovian politics. :This issue has got some jurists and politicians thinking. Perhaps it hasn’t come to your mind yet, but our Constitution – the nation’s top law – can answer your calls to bar politicians from Congress. Article 8 concerning elections in Lovia, states that “there is a limit of Members of Congress”, and that the governing Prime Minister decides how many MOTC shall pass the elections. This number should always be between 5 and 30, the law says. :Well, some say, why don’t we use this clause to bar controversial and perhaps dangerous people from Congress? :As you might have noticed, there is no such thing as a Prime Minister in the nation at the moment, that’s why. Two different groups have arisen: those who favor a Congressial mandate to determine how many MOTCs should get elected, and those who second a mandate by the King as the “temporary governing institute”. :What’s your opinion? [[Talk:The Noble City Times|Mail to The Noble City Times and have a say!]] LCP Leader Vandalizes :DECEMBER 20, NOBLE CITY - Leader of the Lovian Communist Party August Magnus Donia is likely to be punished soon, after a few odd acts he has done over the past 24 hours or so, especially hurtful vandalism. The Baron of Donia has already done a few unlawful acts much like this before, and makes him very vulnerable to punishment in court now. Yesterday, the Baron wrote many untrue and hurtful things about Pierlot McCrooke including things about an false family connection between the Baron of Donia and Pierlot McCrooke. The Baron also provided false images of McCrooke smoking a cuban cigar, and placed them in varied places across Lovia, including La Quotidienne (and by doing so he also broke the setup, and needed help from King Dimitri I of Lovia to fix) and even McCrooke's own descriptive article. As a result, Pierlot McCrooke responded by removing all these false messages. However, the Baron of Donia then had the nerve to ask Pierlot if he wanted to join the Lovian Communist Party. Pierlot responded by saying, "I am not going to join it. I don't like your vandalist acts, Pierus." Should this case need to go to court, the Baron of Donia has plenty to worry about. As mentioned earlier, he has already been caught doing such acts before, and his chances of a simple warning are diminished. Not only this, but the Baron of Donia cannot be protected by the Constitution because although one can argue he has freedom by Article 2.1.1, the usage of libel is not protected anywhere, and is illegal. The Baron is on unsafe territory, and he may risk serious prosecution. Election announcement : :Forum:Federal elections LD+WLP Alliance Shakes Things up for Progressive Democrats :DECEMBER 19, NOBLE CITY - After the two parties announced their cooperation, the Walden Libertarian Party and the Liberal Democrats pose a large threat against Progressive Democrats. After the two parties decided to cooperate, they came to the decision of making Andy McCandless, who is the leader of the Walden Libertarian Party, become their representative for the role of Prime Minister. The result? A strong message to other parties, and very bad news for Progressive Democrats. Before this "alliance" came to be, Yuri Medvedev seemed to be the only real candidate for the spot of Prime Minister. However, with this event, Andy McCandless is now a very likely candidate for Prime Minister. With this event, the Coalition LD+WLP now has the most candidates that would support a single PM Candidate. The first question one can ask is how Progressive Democrats will respond to this threat. In order to have a Progressive Democrat in the seat of PM, they must not start feuding. If the PD decides to begin arguing amongst itself, this would divide the votes for the party and give Andy McCandless a very good shot at making it into the spot. How will the previously unchallenged PD handle the tricky situation? Time will tell. King back from Copenhagen: "I tried my best" :DECEMBER 19, NOBLE CITY - At 6 in the morning our Majesty King Dimitri I of Lovia arrived at the Noble City International Airport. He spent last week in Copenhagen, Denmark, to discuss climate change and environmental issues with our world politician and experts. The United Nations Climate Change Conference 2009 was attended by many statesmen, including US President Barack Obama and EU Commission leader Barroso. Lovia had no big role in the dealmaking, as it is already one of the leading environmentalist nations. The King and his assistants however pursued to point out options to stop climate change. HRH said at the airport: "I tried my best. With leaders as President Obama and the American delegation I have had a very rich communication on how the Pacific states of the US could cooperate with Lovia on this issue." :The King's fiancée, Mary Elisabeth Nelson, accompanied him during the last days of his trip. Should there be an alliance of the progressives? :DECEMBER 12, NOBLE CITY - Both the Liberal Democrats and the Progressive Democrats are major center parties. That is why some have brought up the idea of merging into one mega-alliance. The Progressive Democrats, more leftist due to the New Socialist Party that merged into it earlier, are the nation's largest party and are mostly dominated by popular Yuri Medvedev and sometimes less popular Alyssa C. Red. The Liberals of Alexandru Latin differ on many issues with the Progressives, but share the notion of being a progressive center party. :An alliance would enable the two parties to enforce all their ideas in Congress. However, Progressives have already denounced such a merger or coalition. "The Liberals", a Progressive told us in private, "seem to form a great party, but they're not always as straight forward as they wish to look and sound, and many of their viewpoints are out of line with ours." :A Liberal Democrats insider mentioned a possible alliance with the Walden Libertarian Party, with which the Liberals share a love for the free market and the liberty of the individual. 's PD poster including all party logos]] Political parties boom :DECEMBER 12, NOBLE CITY - Lovia has never been a party politics nation. In the 2008 elections, parties didn't actually matter, and after the election all MOTC forgot their party line. Many Lovians praised this lack of party politics. Nowadays, the trend is turning. Parties are hot, that's for sure. In the last two weeks, five political parties rose to fame on the national stage. The Progressive Democrats are supported by the recently returned Yuri Medvedev and Alyssa C. Red, whereas their direct political contender by Alexandru Latin, the Liberal Democrats, are also back on track. Andy McCandless founded the Walden Libertarian Party and August Magnus Donia is the sole Communist Party member. Today, the fifth party was founded by Oos Wes Ilava, who had at first said not to be into politics. It's called LOWIA and is slighty conservative, Arthur Jefferson noted. :One person is both in the core of this battle and not on the battlefield at all. King Dimitri is automatically elected MOTC, and finds that "an intelligent thing". Having to fight an election battle does not allow a king to respect all Congressmen equally, he stated. Unexpected return of former PM Medvedev :DECEMBER 3, NEWHAVEN - Yuri Medvedev, a man with a turbulent history, is back. In 2008, he was elected Prime Minister, he shortly after became Supreme Court Judge, then proclaimed the republic when the King left, then did a coup to restore order and afterwards disappeared until this week. He is back, and has huge plans. His political party was reformed into the Progressive Democrats, with a distinctive red logo. Is the former PM going to be the future PM? Some rumors go that his own party member Arthur Jefferson is another candidate for the office... King Dimitri engaged to Mary Elly! :DECEMBER 3, NOBLE CITY - After a month of rumors about a possible relationship between the young university assistant Mary Elisabeth Nelson and His Royal Highness King Dimitri I, the couple decided to get married next year. Today, they formally announced their engagement. Some find this very early, while others point out it's unknown for how long the two have had a relationship. The wedding is to take place in the Summer of 2010. Lovians favor alcohol consumption bill :NOVEMBER 24, NOBLE CITY - Arthur Jefferson, former statesman and jurist, is writing a bill on alcohol consumption. Reactions to the first draft were very positive and adjustments have already been suggested and made. The bill is "balanced, correct and moderate", HRH said today. A small survey by Arthur Jefferson himself pointed out that most Lovians favor alcohol legislation. is the 2nd most desired woman in Lovia]] Dalia Donia most desired woman :NOVEMBER 24, NOBLE CITY - A popular poll in the Pub revealed who Lovians considered the most desirable woman. Among the candidates were Dalia Donia, to whom Pierlot married this week, Cheryll Mansell, Lindsay Mansell, Hannelore Pinnoo, Mary Elisabeth Nelson, etc. By a rather wide margin, the recently married Dalia was chosen the most desirable young woman in Lovia. She is known for her female forms and well-formed body. Cheryll Mansell, a 25-year old actress and model, came out second. She is regarded as a very natural woman, in contrast with the "babe" Dalia. :The poll also revealed the great interest in beauty Lovians have. ADOHA opened before end of the year :NOVEMBER 22, SOFASI - Adoha, a building project initiated by King Dimitri I of Lovia, will be finished before the end of the year. That is what the project managers announced today. The hamlet belongs to Sofasi and will be largely occupied by three luxurious hotel resorts. Also, a church building, five residences and two shops can be found in the soon to open hamlet. Tobacco debate II :NOVEMBER 21, NOBLE CITY - When the ''Tobacco Regulations Act'' was signed into law, during the 2008 Summer, it was reached through general consensus. HRH the King now wants to reform the law in order to make Lovians smoke less and less often. The current law provides that no minors may use tobacco, and that no tobacco may be used in the environment of minors. Also, smoking is prohibited in all government buildings. In an attempt to work on the Lovian health care costs, HRH would like to see a decline in the tobacco sales. It's unlikely that this new debate will bring forth a second tobacco bill. The neoliberal opposition is quite harsh, proclaiming it is everybody's right to do what one likes. Pierlot accepted Donia marriage proposal :NOVEMBER 21, TRAIN VILLAGE - Pierlot McCrooke told us today he accepts the offer to marry the incredibly good-looking photo model Dalia Donia. First, he told us he declined the proposal out of hatred for her "creator". By this McCrooke meant her father, August "The Baron" Magnus Donia, with whom McCrooke seemed to be at war. The couple is getting married soon and already expects their first child. Lately, Lovians have expressed their lack of interest in this entire case. Researcher in Mary Elly dislikes media attention :NOVEMBER 21, NOBLE CITY - Today both ''La Quotidienne'' and Hurbanova Novine published an article on the relationship between HRH King Dimitri and the young university researcher Mary Elisabeth Nelson. Whereas La Quotidienne, a tabloid known for its sensational news stories, declared the King is getting married very soon, possibly in December, Hurbanova Novine was more critical. The Oceana paper said it didn't expect the King to get married very soon, the couple being still young and the relation still fresh. :In an attempt to make things even more complicated, the Novine brought up a dubious story on a certain young lady named Sigma. The source for this story can be found some years back in time. Those days, HRH and the then-Prime Minister Medvedev often discussed private and business affairs, and more than once mentioned "Sigma", or "Plan Sigma". The Sigma Plan was sometimes referred to as "she", and that's why the paper suspects Sigma represents another young lady. What the Novine then does might damage their image as critical quality newspaper. The Novine stated: "Sigma told us about her relationship with Dimitri", which seems to be untrue. Not a single source affirms her existence in Noble City. Some media watchers suspect that the Novine is trying to reproduce the success of La Quotidienne, by making up incredible and sensational stories. :Whether the stories are true or not, Miss Nelson today made clear she disliked the media attention. In a very short statement, made by her at the entrance gate of the Blackburn University, Noble City, she expressed her hope to get her normal life back. "Of course I knew life would be different under these circumstances. It is in order not to endanger the survey I am involved in, that I wish to move on, without this extensive media attention. You have your job, that is to make news, the King has his and I have mine." Solar Shingle invented by Greendustry :NOVEMBER 21, NOBLE CITY - Greendustry, a Lovian-Canadian company specialized in green industry and solar panels, has developed a new roof shingle that doubles as a solar panel. The shingles, which can be incorporated into rooftops alongside traditional asphalt shingles, use low-cost thin-film cells of copper indium gallium diselenide. While Greendustry expects to profit greatly from the Powerhouse Solar Shingle - the company predicts it will bring in as much as $10 billion in revenue by 2020 - there will be significant benefits for consumers too. The innovative shingle is expected to cost 10% to 15% less than traditional solar panels and will be cheaper and quicker to install. HRH talks about Mary Elly relation :NOVEMBER 17, NOBLE CITY - HRH King Dimitri announced a press conference two days ago, on "the ongoing media interest in Mary Elisabeth Nelson". Just after 8 PM today, journalists gathered in the Palace to hear royal confessions. The King however turned out to be very calm and thoughtful, saying just enough to pass the news, just not enough to be of great value to tabloids. These are the exact words of HRH: ::... Having been both active in newspaper business, and active as a critical reader of newspapers, I know exactly how refined this industry is. A journalist smells news and knows when he has got something valuable. And ''La Quotidienne knew she had something, last week. The paper knew this could not have been a coincidence. She was right, mostly. That is why am I proud of our media.'' ::However, things have never been the way media portrayed them to be, things ''were and still are. Miss Nelson, to whom we all refer as Mary Elly, and I have been involved in a very strong friendship for quite some time, and more recently this friendship has grown to become a more romantic relationship. That is what La Quotidienne noticed, and this is the truth. For me not conceding to this in the first place, are certain reasons, most of which are related to my public function as a King. But of course, it may be public and I'm sure Lovian media will be have respect for this situation, and respect for Mary Elisabeth Nelson.'' ::I know how tempting it is to write she will be our next Queen, and it does sound great, but I can tell you: there will be no rushing over. We'll see what comes; and what comes comes. Be patient. :The confession is no big news, but has triggered international newspapers to report about this relationship too. What comes comes is what the King said, and is what the newspapers revealed. ]] Magnus' insults of Thomas Jefferson hit weak spot :NOVEMBER 15, NOBLE CITY - When Lars Washington was strolling through the Thomas Jefferson Park in Little Europe, he encountered Doctor Magnus. Magnus told him he wanted to change the park's name to John Brown Park - the park and its name however are very meaningful to Lars. When the King then passed by and heard the conversation, things got a little intense. "Jefferson was an asshole," Magnus said, "a hypocrite!" He hit a weak spot there. :Lars then said: "Hohoho, please mind your tongue. This park was named after Thomas Jefferson and it will stay that way if it is up to me." :His Majesty, always a man of great language, then spoke. "Declaring war on Thomas Jefferson, is declaring war on me," he said. After a soliloquy on Jefferson's life and presidency, he stated: "Jefferson was a wise man - and a man, a human being. Don't dare insulting him." Washington was contented with these words: "Well thank you for these sincere words." Both men did the naranja and left Magnus speechless. Palace announces press conference :NOVEMBER 15, NOBLE CITY - A press conference is announced by the Palace's spokesman. "His Royal Highness will give a little more information on the ongoing media interest in Mary Elisabeth Nelson," the man said. Patriot Act to be abolished :NOVEMBER 15, NOBLE CITY - The Patriot Act, once written by Arthur Jefferson, was adopted into Federal Law in 2008, in order to stimulate business patriotism in Lovia. In fact, the Department of Finance donated tax money to any company or organization using a national symbol in their logo or using the name 'Lovia' as a part of the company or organization name. Although some companies had been granted federal money, the law never proved effective. If a company only used the adjective Lovian, it received these funds. Even an inactive company as Lovian SHBB, the national branch of this Libertan corporation. :In agreement with the law's author Jefferson, HRH King Dimitri today proposed the abolishment of the Patriot Act. If Congressmen and citizens agree on the dismissal, the abolishment will be implemented directly. Quotidienne comes up with breaking news! Miss Nelson admits having "a special connection" with HRH :NOVEMBER 14, NOBLE CITY - Perhaps it wasn't much of a surprise that Mary Elisabeth Nelson and King Dimitri I had a little something going on. But it sure was surprising to see how La Quotidienne discovered the evidence. Their newspaper reporters had spotted them in the Royal Gardens, talking intimately. Mary Elly then went inside the palace, together with His Majesty, reports La Quotidienne. When the newspaper asks questions about their sincerity ("It's unkown what they've been doing during all those hours"), we tend to be more careful in suggesting anything. :Mary Elisabeth later admitted to the journalist on having "a special connection" - that were her exact words- with the King. This is big news! Mary Elly herself told the journalist she was unsure whether the King would like this news to become public. Miss Nelson, and probably HRH as well, must have noticed there was no possibility to keep it quiet any longer. :Lovia has her Love story - just like in the old days. Will she actually become our new queen, or are we rushing things over? Time will tell, soon. TNCT People's Poll: "Should she become our Queen?" Should Mary Elisabeth become the Queen of Lovia? Yes, they should marry as soon as possible. Yes, they should get married, if they feel like it. I don't see why not. No, I don't like her. No, I like a bachelor King. I don't give a naranja. Marriage between celeb Dalia and Pierlot coming up :NOVEMBER 14, NOBLE CITY - August Magnus Donia, also knownas the Baron, seriously considers a marriage between his gorgeous-looking daughter, Dalia Donia, and the Train Village Mayor, Pierlot McCrooke. Sir Donia first wanted his daughter, who is also a model (that's no surprise), to marry a member of the royal family of Lovia. Only after HRH King Dimitri told the Baron various times that all young men were either taken (Sebastian, who is engaged) or not interested (the King), the Baron started looking outside the Lovian nobility. When Arthur Jefferson told Sir Donia what effect this marriage could have on the always whimsical McCrooke, things really changed. Yesterday, Sir Donia offered Pierlot McCrooke to marry his daughter. McCrooke hasn't responded yet, being preoccupied with foreign business. Lovia does seem to favor the marriage and hopes Pierlot will make the right decision. King no longer wants Congressional money :NOVEMBER 13, NOBLE CITY - The Constitution currently foresees financial support for HRH the King of Lovia. In 2008, about 15,000 USD were given to the ruling monarch every month. HRH King Dimitri now announces he no longer wants to receive these dotations. "I don't think the people of Lovia, the taxpayers, should pay for my personal expenses," he wrote today. "I will make my own money, just like all citizens have to do." :Most citizens have already praised this announcement. However, the changes proposed by the King will not occur within the next months, HRH certifies us. "We decided not to make any Constitutional changes before our democratic Congress is elected" - that is on February 1, 2010. :Some other changes might be made all at once. This third amendment to the Constitution would not only include leaving out Article 1B.7 ("The ruling monarch receives means by the Department of Finance to compensate his or her expenses. The Secretary of Finance has the right to turn down means if the expenses are not of any general use or if the monarch has spent too much on unnecessary items."), but also Article 1B.8 ("The ruling monarch can also: 1) Grant a civilian an extra living as a gift. 2) Grant a company or store the right to be an official Royal Warrant."). It looks like HRH King Dimitri is starting to work on the democratization of the monarchy. TNCT People's Poll: "What should be Lovia's most popular sport?" :NOVEMBER 13, NOBLE CITY - Some countries are almost defined by their national sports. Say, cricket, baseball, soccer, ice hockey. Now, what is our sport? Are we soccer fans? Or rather basketball people? Do the poll. What should be our most popular sport? Soccer. Basketball. Tennis. Cycling. Boules, petanque and cafe games. Hiking. Something else, something very local and odd. Still something else, maybe we can invent a sport. I don't bother about sports in Lovia. Education bills in 1st Chamber :NOVEMBER 13, NOBLE CITY - HRH King Dimitri wrote two bills yesterday regulating primary and secundary education in Lovia. In an effort to get things straight and to provide equally good education in all parts of the country, these bills are meant to improve the present-day situation. Both bills were introduced in the First Chamber, where the provisional congressmen will revise it. Lars Washington already told us he favored passing the bill. A lot to do about Mary Elly :NOVEMBER 13, NOBLE CITY - A lot to do about... a Lovian 18-year old girl. Mary Elisabeth Nelson is a graduate student at Blackburn University and assistant to professor Brandon Culligan. Her having skipped many schoolyears, and already having reached a level that high in the educational world, is quite amazing. This however, is not what the fuss is about. The popular tabloid La Quotidienne, which has gained fame through her breaking news articles and polls, publicized the idea of Miss Nelson becoming Lovia's new queen. His Majesty has denied the rumor once, and Miss Nelson doesn't seem to be responding to it yet. La Quotidienne however argues there's quite some evidence. The King and Mary Elisabeth would have been seen together often, for example. The Lovian people's need for a queen also feeds the rumor. :A queen for Lovia? :The last time Lovia had a queen, is in 1956. Then, King Lucas and his wife Queen Elisabeth, stepped down. When King Arthur III of Lovia died in 2007, he had been the Lovian king for 50 years. Still, he has never been married. It would be a great event for the people to see another royal marriage, that is for sure. Category:Archive Category:Founders Inc